Green Run
Green Run is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the twelfth Zombies map overall. Primarily, it is the map in which TranZit is a playable gamemode that connects all the Survival maps and other areas consisting of the zombie maps set in Green Run into one large "campaign" mode, with an optional objective to complete. The map is split into five locations: Bus Depot, Diner, Farm, Power Plant, and Town four of which are playable as separate maps in the Survival, Grief or Turned mode maps. The Power Plant can only be accessed in TranZit mode only. The events in the map are set after the events of Richtofen's Grand Scheme from the previous zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Moon. Locations The Green Run map itself is split into certain locations which are listed below, however the bus only stops at five of them in TranZit mode. Treyarch also added the original Zombies map (Nacht der Untoten) as an easter egg which can be found on the way to Power Plant through a cropfield. Also, between the Bus Depot and the Diner there is a small tunnel which is accessible via the bus or foot. Also in the cropfield, you can access the pylon through another cropfield while meandering through a set of mazes. The final hidden stop is the Hunter's Cabin between the Power Plant and Town, inside the cabin is the Bowie Knife and a craftable item for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (commonly referred to as the Jet Gun). *Bus Depot *Tunnel *Diner *Farm *Nacht der Untoten (Easter Egg) *Pylon *Power Plant *Hunter's Cabin *Town Perks *Quick Revive *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Tombstone Soda *Juggernog *Stamin-Up Buildables *Turbine *Zombie Shield *Turret *Electric Trap *Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 *NAV Table *Power Switch *Pack-a-Punch Machine Achievements/Trophies Tower of Babble (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In Tranzit, obey the voices. Don't Fire Until You See (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Tranzit, have all the doors opened without being set on fire. The Lights Of Their Eyes (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. Undead Man's Party Bus (15 ' / Bronze Trophy ) - In Tranzit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. 'Dance On My Grave (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. Standard Equipment May Vary '' ''(25 / Bronze Trophy ) In Tranzit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. You Have No Power Over Me (15 / Bronze Trophy ) In Tranzit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". I Don't Think They Exist (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In Tranzit, kill one of the Denizens while it is latched onto you. Fuel Efficient (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In Tranzit, use an alternative mode of transportation. Happy Hour (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In Tranzit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. Polyarmory (30 / Bronze Trophy ) In Diner Turned, get a kill with each primary weapon in a public match. Monkey See, Monkey Doom (15 / Bronze Trophy ) In Diner Turned, retrieve a chained Cymbal Monkey in a public match. I See Live People (20 / Bronze Trophy ) In Diner Turned, kill the human while its decoy is in play in a public match Gallery Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, the equivalent of an Assault Shield Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton firing at Zombies Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty shooting a Zombie Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies outside the Diner Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus Depot Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif|Power Station Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif|Town TranZit Map by Yoshimagick.jpg|An overview of TranZit Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *In the cornfield, Nacht der Untoten can be found. The only area you can enter is the spawn room, since the Help door is covered by debris, and the stairs are destroyed. There are no barriers or wall weapons to buy, however there is a part for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. *It is possible to teleport throughout Green Run by going into the fog and bringing a Denizen under a greenlit lamp post. The player has to jump once on the portal to teleport to a random location in Green Run. The lampost has to be powered by either a nearby Turbine or turning on the power. *Green Run is the second largest zombie map, beaten by Mob of the Dead. *There is a hatch that can be used to gain access to the roof of the Diner to buy Galvaknuckles or the roof of the Bus, but not on both. However the ladder can be setup on the back-left side of the Bus to get to the roof. *During the loading screen a distorted version of Lovesong for a Deadman plays. *It is possible to traverse almost the entire map by foot, although it can be fatal due to Denizens and lava pits. **It is also possible to traverse from the Bus Depot to Town on foot by jumping across the lava. *If a Monkey Bomb is thrown into a lava pit, it will scream and will not function as intended. Likewise, if a grenade, Semtex, or EMP Grenade is thrown into a lava crack, it will deactivate and not function as intended. *There is a musical easter egg that plays "Carrion" by Kevin Sherwood which is activated by interacting with three teddy bears. **The first teddy bear will be at the Bus Depot on the benches outside the building. **In the town and inside the bar will be the second teddy bear sitting on a chair to the right. **In the farm, the house will have mattresses upstairs near the barrier by the balcony. The third teddy bear will be on one of them. *The zombies marked with "Hanford Sanatorium" have tracking necklaces on them. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps Category:Zombies Mode